1. Field of the Invention
An embodiment of the disclosure relates to an adhesive applying device that applies an adhesive to an object surface of an object.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, an adhesive applying device that applies an adhesive to an object surface of an object has been provided (refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-82345). In the adhesive applying device, an outer peripheral surface of a circular cylindrical nozzle has a plurality of adhesive discharge openings, and the discharge openings are independently connected to a dispenser, so that a certain amount of adhesive is supplied from the dispenser. In addition, the circular cylindrical nozzle and a rotor yoke are coaxially connected to each other. In this state, an object (permanent magnet) is inserted onto the rotor yoke and the circular cylindrical nozzle, and is fitted at a side of the circular cylindrical nozzle. Then, at the same time that the adhesive is applied to an object surface (inner peripheral surface) of the object from the plurality of adhesive discharge holes, the object is moved towards the rotor yoke. When a lower end of the object approaches the adhesive discharge openings, the discharge amount of the adhesive is reduced. When the lower end of the object has passed the adhesive discharge openings, the discharge of the adhesive is stopped. This causes a clearance between an outer peripheral surface of the rotor yoke and the object surface of the object to be filled with the adhesive.
In the related art, a dedicated adhesive applying device specifically for applying an adhesive to an object surface of an object is used. When an adhesive is applied to the object surface of the object using such a dedicated adhesive applying device, cleaning, maintenance, and changing of arrangements are troublesome to perform, costs for introducing facilities are increased, and there is a lack of versatility.